


Yellow

by Prinxietys



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: This Is Sad, blame the yarn, it all started because I found a ball of yellow string, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Yellow is happiness, isn't it?In that case, the even Anxiety can be happy, can't he?





	Yellow

Sunflowers. Warm mornings. Sun drifting through the window. Daisy’s. Soft little bumble bees. Ducklings. Daffodils. Sunny side eggs. Bright afternoons. Happiness.

Not Anxiety.

The dark. Fear. Tears. Smoke and mirrors. Loss of breath. Shadows. pain. Sadness.

That was Anxiety.

He was reminded, daily, of his place in the world- of his colors.

Of his dark, dripping, dreary colors.

That’s what brought him to wear he was now, holding the bright makeup, warm colored cover up and soft flowers. 

He could do it. He could be better- he could make things better. Make Thomas less scared, make himself less scared. He could be helpful, just like the others. He could.

~

“-And Anxiety!”

It was never.

He popped up in the video, and whatever it was Thomas was going to say next died on his tongue. The room fell silent. Even the fridge chose that moment to fall silent.

Anxiety stood motionless, before remembering his task and attempting a small smile.

“Hi guys.”

No one responded and his smile fell. Did he do something wrong? Was he not like them yet? He looked down at himself and raised a hand to his hair.

He had cut his hair, shortening it and styling it, and even brushing back his bangs out of his eyes. He had switched out his favored hoodie for a light gray one he found buried in his closet, and had done his makeup- properly. His foundation was warm, and made his skin look healthy and not so pale, he wore proper brown eyeliner along the waterline of his eyes, and wore pale eyeshadow that made his eyes pop.

This was right, wasn’t it? This was what they wore, this was what made them happy. The bright colors, the warm makeup, the constant smile- wasn’t this what made others happy?

The soft yellow flowers fitted into his hair across a band.

“Anxiety? What happened to you?”

Anxiety looked to Prince in alarm.

“Is this not right?”

He didn’t get it- he didn’t understand.

This was them, this was their colors. How could it not be right? He was like them now- he could be good and useful now.

“Is what not right? And what on Earth are you wearing?” He shifted his stricken gaze to Logic, who stared at him as though he were a test subject. 

He didn’t do this right? What did he do wrong? The bright happy colors, the smile- he was like them now. 

He was like them.

He was like them.

He was like them.

“Anxiety? Are you okay?”

He couldn’t hold it in at the concerned look Morality was giving him.

“Isn’t this it?” He blurted. “Isn’t this what I need to do? Aren’t I like you guys now- aren’t I good?” He looked at Thomas, who seemed confused and stricken- which made sense considering what was going on with the sides at the moment. “Aren’t  helping you now?”

No one spoke. 

He wasn’t like them.

He wasn’t like them.

He wasn’t like them.

“This was supposed to make me better,” He dropped his gaze to the floor, running his hands up and into his hair, knocking it loose of it’s style and causing it to fall carelessly into his eyes. “This was supposed to make me good.”

The flowers seemed to wilt in their place upon his head, and his demeanor seemed to shrink as his posture shifted, curling in on himself as the stares of the other bored into him just how stupid he really was.

“Anxiety...” Morality moved to step forward, but froze.

Purple tears began to streak down Anxiety’s face and he lifted his head so the others could see the small smile pulling at the corners of his trembling lips.

“Can I be happy now?”


End file.
